Kavlin
Current Status *Prince of Dark Asylum *Senior officer of Stark Raving Mad Background Kavlin started his pirate career as a new greenie in November of 2005. While he worked on various ships, with a great many crews, he was approached by an officer in Eclipse and was offered a crew position with them. He accepted and over the course of 3 months he had risen to the rank of senior officer, and had opened his first iron working stall. He was there for the first blockade of by All Hands on Deck, and watched as his first ship, a cutter, was sunk by allies not realizing it was there for a different purpose. That first blockade, with all of the excitement and preparations, sparked in him a desire to one day win an island. Kavlin left Eclipse to form his own crew, Uncontrolled Rags, on April 25, 2006. He was not alone in this decision. Siriusfiyero, Branwen, and Syro had encouraged Kavlin to create the new crew and greatly helped in making it grow. When Uncontrolled Rags had reached a high enough fame level, Kavlin and his new senior officers approached Livngdedgirl and her senior officers with the proposal to create a new flag. There was much debate about the proposal, but in the end, on April 28, 2006, Dark Asylum became the newest flag on the Cobalt Ocean. During his time with them he had added a shipbuilding stall, a distillery stall, and a second iron monger stall to his list of shops that he owned. Kavlin convinced the various crews of Dark Asylum to show their appreciation of all that Livngdedgirl had done and sacrificed for them by trying to win the Typhoon event blockade in September in hopes of opening up for her. Kavlin also was the captain of the team Spooon!! in the OCL Sea Battle, which came in 4th in their division, winning each team member 10k poe and a white starfish. Kavlin found that the personality clashes within the flag Dark Asylum over various issues were almost getting to the breaking point, causing a few of the crews and individual pirates to threaten to leave the flag, and even the game entirely. Knowing that he had lit the fuse on this powder keg by posting in the flag forum his frustrations over certain issues, he decided to leave Dark Asylum and start a new flag before the damage became irrepairable. The break was short lived however as due to a horrible sickness (comp died: it was the power supply), Kavlin, was absent from the Cobalt Ocean for several weeks! His flag was dissolved and his crew merged with Stark Raving Mad. Now back within the flag, Dark Asylum, he was there at the event and enjoyed his week long reign as governor. He sailed for Av during the blockade on 03-31-07, joyfully laughing at the competition who apparently thought that taking the island would be a cake walk. The same day he also sailed for Polaris in the blockade helping the Dark Asylum allies to win a victory over the defenders Art of War. Current schemes include: Liberating from bad management, and has been quoted as stating "Face it. I couldn't mess it up worse!", and decorating a party brig to rival Chiron's Ferry.